


God Problem

by eva6



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Failing as a god.





	God Problem

Akane Shinjo wasn't okay, The world she created was crumbling all around her. Her attempt at keeping Yuta and his friends trapped in their dreams had ended in disaster. She was sinking deeper and deeper into a depressive state. She was failing her duties as a god. Alexis was of no help to her now. Wherever Anti went didn't matter to her. He was always losing against Gridman. Her life was pretty much over. She had ruined the world she created. She was disappointed in herself. The only thing she could do was get rid of this world and remake it.

She closed her eyes and sighed, the rain soaking her hair and clothes.


End file.
